


Fences

by coffeewordangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel





	Fences

It’s Friday afternoon, a little after four, and Frank has been waiting for this all week. He checks his reflection in the mirror and doesn’t think too much about how pathetic it is that the highlight of his week is a cigarette with a stranger, someone whose name he doesn’t even know.

It started by accident four weeks ago, the last week of August. Frank had just quit his job and was wandering around aimlessly, ending up by the old high school which had burned down years ago and no one had bothered to do anything with the property. He stared at the ruins through the chain link fence, thinking about his life and making an emo connection with the rubble. There was a guy on the other side of the fence but Frank ignored him until the breeze blew a tendril of smoke his way.

“Hey,” Frank called. “Is that a Djarum?”

The man turned to him and smiled slightly in a way that made the backs of Frank’s knees a little weak. “Yeah. You want one?”

“That would be cool.”

The man passed a black cigarette through the chain link and Frank lit it, relishing the taste of ash and spice and the faint hint of sugar on his lips.

“Fuck. I haven’t had one of these since high school,” Frank stated.

The man smiled indulgently but didn’t say anything. Once their cigarettes were reduced to ash and scattered to the breeze they parted, Frank thanking him again.

Even now Frank doesn’t know why he went back the next week. Something about hazel eyes and a reticent smile and he couldn’t help himself. The man was there again, listening to his I-pod and Frank had to ask what he was listening to.

“Wilco. ‘I Am Trying To Break Your Heart,” he replied and handed one of the ear buds through the fence.

Frank had the phrase ‘disposable Dixie-cup drinker, I assassin down the avenue’ stuck in his head for days.

That’s the template for their relationship. They’ve been sharing music via I-pod and cigarettes for a month and Frank hasn’t even asked the guy’s name. He doesn’t really know much about him at all. So he checks the mirror one last time and vows to ask today, to glean some crumb of personal information.

The school is only a block and a half from his apartment but it feels like miles. He tries not to hurry, not to be so eager but it’s a fruitless attempt.

The guy is already there when Frank arrives. He’s always there first, no matter how early Frank gets there. Frank wonders if maybe he’s not real at all, a figment of his imagination, a ghost of someone who died in the fire. Then he’s being noticed and smiled at and all thoughts, fanciful and otherwise, flee his head.

“Hey.”

Frank smiles back, a little goofily but he can’t help it. “Hey.” He’s silent for a moment, stepping closer to the fence. “What are you listening to today?”

His actions are mirrored until they’re both standing as close to the fence as possible, fingers hooked over chain link. The man grins and gestures to his headphone-less ears.

“Nothing.”

There’s a shift, a tension that’s never been there before. Frank edges just a little closer until he’s pressed against the fence, metal cool against his flushed cheeks and forehead. The other man leans forward hesitantly and presses his slightly chapped lips to Frank’s. The angle is awkward due to the fence and Frank wants nothing more than to touch. His hands won’t fit through the diamond-shaped holes though so he just grips tighter and focuses on the taste of smoke and the damp press of lips.

When they part Frank laughs breathlessly and receives a slow, sweet smile in return. “I’m Frank.”

Cold fingers move to slide over his own.

“Gerard.”


End file.
